The invention relates to a method for operating a low-speed CAN communication line using a flipflop-based CAN transceiver whilst detecting a ground level shift, according to the preamble of claim 1. Background art referencing is provided by the ISO 11898 Specification Standard and the earlier art ISO 115 119 incorporated therein. Present day communication line systems need a reliable detection of an actual ground level, and as the case may be, of a shift in such ground level, to thereby correctly assess the actual binary information value and to ensure the proper operation of a bus failure management. Technically, it is possible to compare one line/bus level with the actual ground level, and to use the information so gathered for effecting the communication proper. Now, a too large or too small difference between the excitation signal and ground may indicate a particular ground shift. Such difference may be sampled repeatedly during operating the communication. It has been recognized that taking a single sample of the ground shift may be insufficiently reliable, and furthermore, that repeating such sampling will in many situations not improve that situation.
A further problem is presented by the fact that the line in question could be connected to various stations that operate according to individual non-uniform synchronizations. This may result in interference between the various stations, so that a transmitting station may detect a faulty ground shift caused by the various propagation delays that may play a part. In particular, during bus arbitration, various stations may start at mutually uncontrolled instants. The situation will even deteriorate when an acknowledge bit will signal a correct message reception at the receiver, because various slaves will not be synchronized.